He Spat in My Face
by shinooo
Summary: Egypt AU. Pharaoh's guards find a little boy that bears a great resemblance to their ruler, and he's got a big secret. One that could cost Pharaoh Yami's life.


Title: Yami's Birthday  
  
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Pharaoh Yami's guards find a little boy that bears a great resemblance to their ruler. (Mild Y and Y bashing.)  
  
Rating: Mid PG-PG13. Some mature situations.  
  
Mr. SIGN: "YuGiOh does not belong to Mida."  
  
Notes: Thanks for clicking! This story was written after an inspiration when I read a story in which a boy rebelled against the pharaoh. (No, he wasn't Yugi.) So, I thought to myself, I want to do something like that! Basically, this is a stripping of many others' ideas. One or two ideas are mine. =)  
  
------  
  
Stepping gingerly out of his enormous bed, the Great Pharaoh Yami stretched out his arms and let out a huge yawn. He quickly got dressed and hurried out of his bedroom towards the Great Hall.  
  
Patting the seat on his throne to ensure extra comfy-ness, he got a running start and threw himself in. "Pharaoh Yami?" The high priest lowered his head to be in equal height with the young king, "The Sultan of Cheez brought you a birthday present. With good wishes, he sent thirty dancers for your enjoyment." Not changing his expression, Yami clenched his teeth and looked up at him, "Oh goody!" he rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the arms of his throne, impatiently waiting for the show to end.  
  
To say the most, the show was interesting. To say the least, without exceeding the rating, it was not up to Yami's tastes. Each of the girls were, indeed, beautiful with tanned skin and fully formed bodies, which would seem natural as they were dancers. They exaggerated their every step to show off these bodies and smiled every now and then, when they would catch that the pharaoh was eyeing them. They were clothed in nothing more than very thin wisps of veil. Beads of sweat rolled off of their skin and the girls, catching sight of the pharaoh obviously winking at them, giggled and put more effort into their performance.  
  
Yami, however, wasn't feeling too well. Not having eaten that morning, he winced as his stomach growled painfully. Clutching his stomach, he shut one eye tightly and clenched his teeth. The sight appeared as though he was playfully winking at the sight before him, but it was, however, a bit far from the truth. Trying to enjoy his present, he opened up his eye again and sat up straight, determined not to let his hunger get in the way of his high and mighty appearance. A bit disgusted with the performance, he tried to be appreciative of the kind gesture from the Sultan. Even though this was probably a bribe to marry his homely daughter, Yami thought nothing of it; he didn't mind it in the least. Just like he didn't mind any of his other thirty-seven wives.  
  
Suddenly, the large doors of the Great Hall opened, the girls immediately stopped in their tracks, and the guards marched in, struggling to keep a young boy under control. Forgetting his upset stomach, and relieved to have a distraction from the dancing girls, Yami perked up and jogged over to the boy in captivity.  
  
"Who dares to disturb the pharaoh?" Seto scrunched his eyebrows and held his chin up high, as a high priest, he had to keep a good impression.  
  
The lead guard, obviously the bravest, slightly tip-toed over closer to Yami and in a soft voice stated the problem, "Well, your majesty, your highness, sir, it's like this. My men and I was walking down the commoners' streets as we usually do to keep everyone out of trouble. That's our job, you now, anyway, we was walking and we heard a woman cry for help. Now, we being gentlemen and all, we rush to help her, see, and she says, what she says is she was being robbed, see, and we asked her to tell us which way the robber goes and she points in the direction of this old guy's shop. You know, it's this old guy and he owns a shop, and we didn't really get his name, y'know so--"  
  
"What on earth does this have to do with your disruption?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, I was getting to that, you see, if only you would let me finish," he twirled his fingers and bowed his head respectively before continuing. "Ok, so we follow her directions to this old guy's shop. We ask if he's seen any robbers around and he says no. Now, he got some interesting stuff in his shop, you know, some very interesting stuff, so we asks if we can look around. He resists at first ya know, but we eh, we convinced him," here he cracked his knuckles to make it clear exactly how he convinced him. "Anyways, so we looked around his shop when I notice there's someone in his house. Now, I went behind the shop, go into the house, cause that's where the house is, and I go in there and I see someone cleaning. I go to get a closer look and I see a boy but he, well, he was the same boy that I'm showing you now and I think you got to have a look for yourself to know what I'm talking about," at that, he stepped out of the way and gave the guards that were holding the boy a signal to bring him up.  
  
Sighing, the high priest rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "This better be good," he muttered under his breath. Grabbing the boy harshly by his hair, the guard forced his head up so that they had a clear view of his face.  
  
"H-." Yami raised his finger to point but slowly let it drop; he was speechless, as was Seto. Resting his hand on the pharaoh's shoulder, Seto inched his face forward. In front of him was an almost exact replica of Yami.  
  
"What is your name?" Yami finally blurted out. The boy frowned and simply turned his face away. Yami was annoyed, "I said," he grabbed the boy's face with two hands and turned it to face him, "What is your name?"  
  
The boy looked at him, malice shining in his eyes. Yami glared at him as well. He was surprised when the boy suddenly smiled... and spat in his face. Everyone was speechless. Seto made a gesture to the guards to get rid of him... preferably permanently.  
  
"But," Yami looked up at him with sad eyes, "I wanted to keep him. He is cute." Seto's eyebrow twitched. "No."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "I know he spat in my face, and should probably be killed, but still..." Seto looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Wait," Yami paused. "He spat in my face..." Seto nodded.  
  
~  
  
Anzu, the head cook, was having a good day. She had just found out the pharaoh had ridden away with another slave. Her odds of marrying him were growing better and better. Sighing wistfully, she got up and walked towards the kitchens to prepare the pharaoh's breakfast.  
  
"Hey Anzu!" One of her personal slaves called. As she turned around to answer her, Anzu slipped on something and fell face-first into a bucket full of dirty water. "Uck!" She cried out and tried to wring the water out of her hair.  
  
"Oh never mind," the girl said softly. It wouldn't do good to make Anzu mad.  
  
Scowling deeply, Anzu ran towards the kitchens to find something to clean herself up with. "Whoa!" Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she had run right into another slave carrying scalding hot soup. Needless to say, it hurt.  
  
---------------  
  
Mida: Hmm... I do wonder why Yugi is acting so rebelliously... _O;; Oh wait! I do know.. *evil smirk* But you don't.... meh heh heh... 


End file.
